Jun Sato
Commander Jun Sato was the commander of Phoenix Squadron, a rebel cell that alligned itself with Senator Bail Organa to oppose the Galactic Empire, Biography Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 When Ahsoka Tano established communications with Chopper and learned that the Lothal rebels were in distress above Mustafar, she rallied the Phoenix Squadron and Commander Sato to help them out. Together with Ahsoka and the Ghost they entered the Mustafar system and attacked the forces following the stolen TIE Advanced v1 soon liberating the rebels and saving them. Jun would then attend their meeting with Bail Organa and Ahsoka Tano. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 He attempts to make contact with the Ghost crew who plummeted towards the planet Lothal but is unable to do so and therefore he contacts the headquarters on Alderaan for help and advice. General Sato headed to Seelos on orders of Senator Organa to reinforce the Ghost crew there that came to seek for help. He was helped out by Ahsoka Tano who had send the Ghost crew there. Under his lead Phoenix Squadron was able to prevent the Ghost crew and the Clones from being destroyed and escorted them back to Alderaan. General Sato traveled with Hera Syndulla and Zeb to a meeting point to discus what to do with the Force-sensitive children and through his own network he discovers the children are being taken to a planet filled with the Dark Side of the Force, Byss. He agrees to help with mounting a rescue mission to get the children away from there. He was in command of Phoenix Squadron during the battle above Kashyyyk and managed to stabilize the battle enough to alert Senator Organa to send transports to Kashyyyk to pick up the Wookiees. He later was forced to abandon his personal flagship, Phoenix Home after Darth Vader destroyed it. He succesfully fled Kashyyyk airspace with the rest of the fleet, living to fight another day. Attempting to establish more controlled safe routes throughout the galaxy, General Sato sends Hera Syndulla and Sabine Wren to the Concord Dawn system to attempt and create a truce between the Rebel faction and the Empire-alligned Journeyman Protectors. As it turns out this does not go as planned and Phoenix Squadron incurs heavy losses but in the end both obtains safe passage and take the leader of the Protectors captive, Fenn Rau. When Ezra Bridger and Chopper returned from their solo mission to acquire supplies, they asked for help from Sato and Hera to help out a group of Clone Wars veterans in the Abregado System. General Sato agreed to help out and together with the Ghost, Phoenix Squadron traveled there and pulled the battle to the positive outcome for the pilots and veterans. As he then discovers however is that his nephew Mart Mattin is the leader of the Iron Squadron, the ship they fought against and he urges Mart to come aboard the Rebellion but Mart does not want to, instead having pledged his allegiance to Saw Gerrera. Having acquired new pilots for the Rebellion, Sato agrees to ferry them to Alderaan for future missions. Sato and Phoenix Squadron awaited the return of Rex and Ezra with an ally from Seelos before they began their operation in the Ryloth system. He remained in orbit to combat the Imperial forces and attempt to break through to the Quasar Fire-class Cruiser Carrier, when the Free Ryloth Movement led by Cham Syndulla boarded the carrier to destroy it. Wanting to prevent it he directed all Phoenix Squadron forces towards the carrier but the arrival of the Dominator V and the Dominator VII caused the battle to turn and Sato's Phoenix Home to be destroyed. When they captured the carrier they escaped into Hyperspace. Later he agreed to reinforce the Invincible Faith as it came under attack. Sato backed up the play Phoenix Squadron and the Ghost crew were making above Ryloth to capture the Quasar Fire-class Cruiser Carrier. He fought together with Phoenix Squadron around the carrier, until the Dominator V and Dominator VII came out of Hyperspace. They utterly destroyed the Phoenix Home, but Sato managed to escape the destruction in time and got aboard the carrier just in time when it came under their control. After regaining possession of the carrier they escaped into Hyperspace, where Sato named the new flagship the Phoenix Nest. He was present when a distress call came in from the Invincible Faith. Sato and Hera spoke about the Invincible Faith's distress signal and Sato told Hera about the ship that was an actual MC80 Star Cruiser. He informed her of the commander of the Cruiser, Garrat Vin and he tasks her to extract Vin and assess who and why the cruiser was attacked. He later sends Phoenix Squadron to help the Ghost crew out within the system. When they returned, he was surprised that the cruiser also had an Rebel facility aboard that held Fenn Rau. He then agreed to help the Ghost crew search for and recover their lost companion. He and Hera Syndulla discus a planet to built a possible more permanent base on for the Rebellion, when Rex offers a suggestion, namely a list of planets leftover from the Clone Wars. Later he would authorize Hera and the Ghost crew to travel to Bahryn and pick up Zeb who had been stranded there. He and Hera Syndulla led the Phoenix Squadron to Malachor to help out their fellow Jedi there and he ordered her to punch a hole through the Imperial blockade around the planet which she did, while he led the battle in orbit. Later when Hera informs him that the situation is under control he travels down to the surface where it is revealed that they captured Darth Vader. He formally announces Vader to be in the custody of the Rebels, but Vader tells him he won't be for long. As they traveled through Hyperspace, they were attacked by the Black Eight Squadron and forced out of Hyperspace. Sato remained on the bridge overseeing the operation against the Imperial attacker, but was forced to call a full retreat when the Empire escaped with their valuable prisoner. Star Wars Rebels: Season 3 After AP-5 confirms a vision of Ezra about a derelict CR90 Corvette, Jun agreed to lend them two A-Wings for that mission. When they later returns, both he and Hera were alerted by AP-5 and Zeb about a possibility that something might be wrong and Jun and Rebel reinforcements would soon arrive to help out the Ghost crew. During this battle with Maul, he got seriously injured and was forced to enter a Bacta Tank while Hera took over temporary command of the Atollon Rebel cell.